Just the Beginning
by PainInSilence
Summary: The rest of the girls find out that Artemis had been going out at night and want to see where. So the next time they see their sister, she's in big trouble. - Genderbent AU team are all sisters. Possible songfic
1. Chapter 1

Kallie(Kaldur):16

Willa(Wally):15

Meagan(M'gann):15

Connie(Conner):14

Artemis:14

Dixie Jill(Robin):13

* * *

><p>Outfits in links. Red Arrow is Artemis with Blond hair. (Not superheroes here)<p>

art/YOUNG-JUSTICE-GENDERBEND-301589685

art/YOUNG-JUSTICE-GENDERBEND-PART-2-303455244

* * *

><p>"Night Dad" "Night Dad" "Night Daddy" "Seeya Dad" "Nighty Dad" "Night Daddeo"<p>

All the girls said, heading up to their rooms in Wayne Manor. The whole faimly had watched a movie since it was friday night. "Night girls" responded Bruce and Alfred like they do always. Tonight there was only one difference in the routine.

Artemis wasn't going to sleep. She had somewhere to go. She had been doing this for about a week so far actually. She would wait for about an hour to make sure everyone was asleep because in this family everybody slept light. Mostly because they all do various sports throughout the day. A few arent even considered a sport and have to be practiced at the home gym after school because there were no classes for it. Here's a list for you:

Kallie- Swimming

Willa- Track

Meagan- Acrobatics and Cooking

Connie- Kickboxing

Artemis- Archery

Dixie(or Robyn as they call her)- Knife throwing

Bruce- Knife throwing and Kickboxing

Alfred- Cleaning House and Archery

Both Bruce and Alfred try to get involved with some of the sports the girls did just to keep up.

The Wayne family girls were born into flexibility which was incredibly nice for Artemis since all the girls slept in one room because they were so close. Their room is like a tornado! Clothing, shoes, books, blankets, and pillows littered the floor messily pretty much every day. Not to mention the girls had fairly big beds meaning a variety of colors to confuse any non-Wayne. Kallie's bed is blue, Willa's yellow, Meagan's pink, Connie's Black, Arty's green, and Robyn's red.

Most of their clothes were the same color as the beds so you can tell where one girl's territory began and where another ones started. Despite the girls closeness they still wanted their own space.

Anyway, back to Artemis sneaking out. She slid through the tornado of items to the balcony with practiced ease. Wearing her blond hair in a messy ponytail, a Panic at the Disco shirt, ripped jeans, and green high tops with orange laces, her second favorite color.

She climbed onto the balcony ledge and jumped to the beautiful Bartek tree in their front yard(look it up). It's many sturdy and outstretched branches holding Artemis with ease while she trapeze walked her way to the other side where she could jump over the fence. She had tied a rope to the branch hanging over the road to ensure she doesn't fall and break something or wake someone up.(A/N-gonna call her Arty now) Arty swung down to rope like at "Cirque du Soleil ". Then threw the rope back over for the next time she goes. She can climb up the lamppost near the gates to get back in. Arty had memorised the route to the building after the first time knowing she'd go again.

Gotham was a harsh mistress at night but Arty was smart and knew all of Gotham like the number of arrows in her quiver(14). She weaved from this alley and that quiet and discreetly like a cat. Another thing running in the Wayne family was stealth meaning bad news for tricker treaters on Halloween.

Arty paused for exactly 1 minute in an alley next to Wayne Enterprises waiting for something or someONE to come and meet her.

"Nice night for a dance isn't it?"

Arty smiled broadly and got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh, I don't know. Kinda dark isn't it?"

Their meetings always began like this. Someone laughed. You could easily tell it was a boy by the low pitch. Then, there was a thump as the stranger jumped down from the fire escape of the building next door and Artemis was kissed gently on the lips. She smiled into it and the boy stopped knowing she was happy enough with that. "Hey Roy"

Arty had met Roy at school. They were know dating due to Roy staring and her best friend Bette daring her to go ask him out. None of Arty's family knew because they don't go to school with her.

Meagan and the older kids were in high school. Connie and Robyn were in middle school while Arty was in a special arts school. She was not only good at archery but acting, too. She loved each activity equally.

"Hey Arty. Are you ever gonna tell your family about me?"

"Maybe"

"Fair enough. Lets go"

They held hands and headed further down the alley to a sewer hatch. Roy being a gentlemen let her go in first. She dropped down onto the wet slimy concrete sidewalk, if you could call it that, with a small splish. Roy being only a bit heavier made a splash only slightly louder. They once again held hands as they now raced through to pipes following spray-painted arrows on the walls.

The colorful arrows finally stopped at a ladder leading to another sewer hatch. Arty and Roy climbed up into a vast forest where people not used to the land could get lost within seconds of stepping foot there. As the two walked the rest of the way to the secret place they thought in sinc of when Roy first showed her this place.

It had been a pretty tough week of practice for the upcoming production(play) "A Delicate Balance" about a long-married couple taking in some friends and family after some bad times. Roy and Arty had decided to walk home together and on the way Roy told Arty all about the club.

How freeing it was to go there and just sing, dance, act anything you wanted. Privately, for an audience, or even the "King and Queen". The king and queen are actually just the main founders. " They're actually really cool about things. Even if there's a fight or argument they fix it calmly without any more problems." He told her with adoration in his eyes.

Most call it a club but some choose to call it a Palace because of how tall and intricately designed the inside was. It was truly like a marble palace with beautiful columns made of wood and "drapes" of leaves over the windows. It was also called " The Hidden Castle" because it was entirely hidden.

The technology of the century was very sophisticated but because all of the Castle was inside the trees they use a series of pulley systems for doors e.t.c . The entry code was a song you had to whistle. Each member must whistle it, too. Even if they were traveling in a group. When the couple arrived they both whistled the song(Notes on a trumpet):

A-A-G-A-

A-B-C-B-A-G-A-

A-A-G-A-

A-B-C-B-A-G-A-

A-B-C-B-A-G-A-

A-B-C-B-A-G-A-

C-B-A-

C-B-A-G-A-B-C-B-A-F

The secret door opened smoothly leading into spiral stairs. The stairs were not made wide because they didnt want anyone running. At the top, there was a hallway leading to a red door. Arty and Roy walked in and saw...

* * *

><p>Haha, Im so mean by leaving a cliffhanger. :) Please tell me how you like it. Did I add enough detail? Is my grammer improved? Review? -SG<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lights. A metric ton of lights. Shades of blue, green, pink, yellow, and purple were shined all over the room. This was the Party Room. Or at least the first, they're three others. Arty and Roy went left from the entrance moving fast as to not get caught by a slow song.

One of the weirder things about this club was the rules on slow dances. If one came on in the room your in then you have to dance to it. No Matter the gender, either.

Left was the short way to the other side of the room. Yes, even in the small partially cramped Party Room 1 there was a long way and a short way. Going the short way you passed the punch/food table and the DJ. The long way you passed by the "Senior Section" as many call it. That's where older teens and adults drink. It was usually packed on monday and friday nights till 3am.

That was another one of the many things cool about this club: There was almost no discrimination at all. It happened a few rare and far off times but usually everyone was so content in whatever part of the forest club they were in that they didn't care about rationality, or sexuality e.t.c .

If I recall correctly the only bit of discrimination there may be is age. You had to be 12 + or 21 - to be in "Sekre Mete" . Sekre Mete means Secret Place in Haitlian.

Going back to Arty and Roy, they had made it through the Party Room and into the Band room where Roy's friend Luke and Arty's friends Paige and Sydney were playing.

Since Luke is a good leader and seems to be the only one who can control and connect the entire room they all convinced him to be band directer. When Luke saw Roy he stopped playing and told the rest of them to practice freely. Paige and Sydney came down from their seats on the stairs with him.

"Hey Peepers! How's it goin? Did your parents say yes?" Arty said this all in one breath with a giddy, girly voice. Arty was usually one of the tough but laidback people. She only got like this around a few people which consisted of: Roy, Bette, Robyn, Luke, Connie, Paige, and Sydney.

Both girls laughed at her excitement " Yeah. You know since I live my dad most of time I can go." Paige was a very odd person when it came to- Well, pretty much anything. Sydney smiled happily "My parents said yes ,too! Im glad my parents dont make me take Aaron to sleepovers at friends houses"(A/N- Paige and Sydney are real. I added some of me to both of them)

Arty scrunched up her face "I am too. His farts smelled bad" Paige laughed really loudly at that. Paige was wearing a blue Batman shirt, black yoga shorts, Lip covered shoes, and her dirty blond hair was up in a VERY messy bun. Since she grew up in very grimy and farmy conditions she isn't good with makeup or hair. Sydney had her brunette hair down and she was wearing a cotton thin blue shirt, short black shorts and her athletic shoes. The two girls were like polar opposites in most worlds but some how managed to come together as best friends for all of Ever After.

The trio talked about the sleepover at Arty's house for a little while longer before Arty went to get Roy. They were going to practice some of their acting skills, then compete at archery, and finally cool off in the lounge. They headed back home after their cool down.

* * *

><p>Do you want the rest of the chapters long like the first or short like this one? Cause I can do both. Please review. -SG<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Artemis, It's time to arise you have school. I also made chocolate banana pancakes this morning." It wasnt that hard to get Arty up when chocolate banana pancakes were for breakfast.

However, Arty arrived at home dazed with Roy carrying her in at around 3 Am. So, Arty wasn't too keen to wake up, chocolate banana pancakes or not.

Alfred furrowed his brow in concern. If that didn't wake the child nothing would. Then Alfred smirked. One thing might. "Robyn! Please come to your bedroom!"

Everyone in the dining room looked towards Robyn in confusion and amusement . "What'd you do this time D? Connie asked.

"Nothing. I'm sure I just habe to confirm I'm human again."

She ran off with her signature cackle. To get to her room she had 2 flights of stairs to go up. She ran and flipped onto the first stairwell like the acrobat she was and headed for the chandelier above the pause before the next set of stairs. She jumped onto it easily and with flair flipping to the ground past the second stairs.(see 3D! It came)

When she arrived at her room and saw her sister still in bed (Robyn being dramatic) screamed. Then when everyone else came she laughed because she fooled them. Well, for the most part. After everyone got over glareing at Robyn they turned and saw Artemis still in bed sleeping.

Alfred once again had a furrowed brow. "OMG is she sick?" Willa asked. Alfred awsnered carefully "Im not quite sure. Miss Artemis hasnt waken up by my makeing of chocolate banana pancakes or Robyn's unrequired scream which I had figured would work."

The rest of them all stared. Then Connie had an idea "If this doesnt work she's sick or dead." Connie ran from the group to the kitchen as fast as she could only being slower than Willa by a little bit and got back within 30 seconds.

She walked up to Arty and opened her mouth. Connie then dropped the item in and ran for cover at the end of Arty's bed. Arty shot straight up and spit up the distastfull item across the room with such power it stuck to the wall.

Connie had given Arty a mint. Arty hated most things mint flavored and couldnt have most mint candies because they burned her tongue. When Arty shot up an item none of them had seen before popped out with her. It was a plush bunny. Connie was stareing a the mint candy with Alfred with a discussed look while the rest of the group was stareing at the bunny.

"Artemis were did you get a bunny from?" Meagan asked with cuteness poisened eyes.

Arty had been in a daze and hadnt noticed her faimly was there till Meagan had spoken up. She followed their stares and her eyes widened with shock. Then, supriseing all of them Arty looked up at the ceiling and yelled "Thanks alot Roy!" Really loudly.

* * *

><p>It had taken a little while but the Waynes went out of their shock eventually. At Lunch, Arty had grabbed Roy's collar and was dragged away by her. He saluted to the entire lunch room who was watching as he was taken away.<p>

When they were in a concealed part of the hallway Arty let go and whisper-yelled at Roy "What the hell were you thinking when you left Harper with me!?" Roy smirked at the bunny's name. Since they were dateing she had used Roy's last name as her bunny's first name so they's never truly be apart.

"I was thinking that they'd have to find out about me soon anyway and I figured Id start the process of the "who gave it to her?" Questions in there minds. He figured she was gonna get it out of him eventually anyway. Mine as well tell her now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to the VERY few JTB fans I have right now, I was really tired.<strong>


	4. Srry Guys

**I know that you guys are probably mad that this isnt a chapter, and im gonna work on it soon, but there is this ABSOLUTLY WONDEROUS FABULOSO Alex Rider/YJ crossover story that I NEED you guys to help review. We need at least eight reviews to get an update and s far only four people have reviewed(last chapter 13). PLZPLZPLZ review!**

** -Sincerly, SG**


End file.
